Keeping Each Other Company
by fembuck
Summary: Sydney and Rachel are forced to confront their loneliness and find comfort in each other. SydneyRachel, femslash


**Keeping Each Other Company**

Pairing: Sydney/Rachel

Author: Janine

Fandom: Alias

Rating: R

Summary: Sydney and Rachel are forced to confront their loneliness and find comfort in each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

---

Sydney closed her eyes as she was suddenly overcome with sharp stab of guilt and shame. It had only been four months. She didn't understand how she could … how she could even think about, but as she felt a soft pair of lips move against hers again her own lips parted and a soft sigh escaped her throat as she allowed herself to be kissed deeper.

She felt the slight body that had draped itself over her as they kissed shift, and knew that Rachel was going to pull away in a moment. They were going to talk.

She drew her hand behind Rachel's neck, extending the kiss, drawing it out as long as humanly possible until they had to separate to breathe.

"Is this … do you … okay?" Rachel breathed out softly as she hovered slightly above Sydney but still close enough that the brunette could feel the warmth of her breath caressing her face, and the heat of Rachel's body along hers. Oddly, she noticed for the first time that Rachel was at least an inch taller than her.

Forcing her mind to focus on what the woman on top of her had said, she realized that there had been more than one question jammed together in what the blonde had said, but Sydney understood nonetheless.

This was it, the point of no return. Despite the fact that she had been an active participant in the making out up to this point, she could tell Rachel that it was too soon, that she liked her, obviously, but that she wasn't ready for romance at the moment. Or she could tell Rachel that they got caught up in the moment; that they worked together and needed to keep their relationship on a professional or a least platonic level; that interoffice romances never worked out, that she would know. Or she could keep the pleasant feelings coursing through her going. She could enjoy the soft press of lips against hers, the delicate weight of Rachel's body on top of her, moving against her, she could enjoy the warmth of someone's body beside her. She could say …

"Yeah."

And with that she tilted her head up, lifting it the minute distance necessary to meet Rachel's lips.

She felt Rachel's body slump slightly when their lips met and knew that she had said what Rachel was hoping to hear. She relaxed back into the soft cushions of the couch and allowed the blonde to take the lead once more. She was kissing her with authority now, her hands running up and down along Sydney's sides now that she had permission to touch.

The kisses were harder than Sydney would have imagined from Rachel, yet still tender, but mostly they were passionate. At the moment the blonde's usual tentativeness was nowhere to be seen, and the thought that she was finally seeing Rachel in her element almost made her smile.

She felt one of Rachel's hands stop, resting on her stomach. The blonde's lips pulled away from her a moment after that.

She took a deep breath. "If you …"

"It's not …" Rachel interjected softly her hand moving over the curve of Sydney's stomach. She'd never been with a pregnant woman before, and despite the powerful attraction she'd felt for Sydney she hadn't really thought about what it would actually be like to touch her when she was pregnant because she'd never actually thought that Sydney would return her feelings. And now that she found herself faced with the reality of the situation she had no words, she …

Dropped her head down pressing a soft kiss to Sydney's throat before shifting down her body, her hand still on Sydney's stomach as her lips joined it, pressing softly against the smooth, soft skin before her tongue snuck out of her mouth lightly tasting, and then licking the skin beneath it in a long stroke.

Sydney moaned, her hand twitching at her side before she buried her fingers in Rachel's hair, coaxing her head up, back to her mouth. She needed to kiss her right that moment, and for a lot of moment's after that.

Rachel flowed up towards her without protest, happily giving into Sydney's demanding kiss, pressing herself against the older woman as the hand that wasn't still resting on Sydney's stomach slowly began to slide up her side until …

"Ooh," Sydney whispered into their kiss as Rachel's hand moved to cup her breast. "Ahh," she sighed again, the kiss forgotten as she became distracted by the feelings coursing through her body as Rachel stroked her thumb over the material covering her breast.

Sydney's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing audibly deepened. It felt i so /i good. The amount of pleasure from the simple touch was almost indescribable. For first time since the pregnancy had begun Sydney was happy about the increased sensitivity of her breasts. She could really, really deal with the uncomfortable moments in business suits if it meant that every time Rachel so much as grazed the underside of one her breasts that an electric current of pure lust would shoot straight down to the apex of her thighs.

"Jesus," Sydney exhaled as Rachel wrapped her lips around her nipple, sucking her through the thin material of her tank top. Her fingers scraped at Rachel's scalp as her hand held the blonde firmly in position, her hips bucking slightly and her eyes squeezing shut as Rachel sucked harder, her tongue swirling around the hard peak as her other hand moved from Sydney's stomach to cup her other breast, pinching the brunette's hard nipple and rolling it between her fingers.

She never would have thought it possible before, but as Rachel continued her oral and manual - very pleasurable assault - on her chest, Sydney wondered if she could cum from Rachel simply playing with her breasts, because as embarrassing as the thought was, if the heat and shivers running through her body were any indication it was a distinct possibility.

Rachel seemed to sense this as well, since almost as soon as Sydney thought it, the blonde eased up on her caresses, placing a soft kiss on the tip of Sydney's nipple before tilting her head up to kiss the brunette.

"We should go into the bedroom," the blonde said a long, breathless moment later. Her eyes were focused on Sydney's kiss reddened lips and her fingers restlessly played with the bottom of Sydney's tank top. She was seriously considering just yanking it off in the middle of the living room. She wanted to touch the brunette so badly she was sure she was minutely shaking, but given Sydney's condition, Rachel thought that it would be better for her to have the support of a firm mattress under her instead of plush, but mostly supportless couch cushions. And, shifting her hips anxiously once more, she knew that with what she had planned Sydney would need the support.

"I put the shag down for working out," Sydney breathed out, feeling Rachel's hips shifting against her.

Rachel blinked at her and then turned her head to look at the floor, where a meter or so away from them soft, white shag carpeting covered the hardwood floor. She remembered watching Sydney sitting on it doing yoga, stretching and twisting before turning to look at her with those big, green eyes, her chest prominently on display as she smiled at her.

Rachel's hips jerked again and she turned back to look at Sydney, and then at the carpet once more. It was conveniently close by.

Sydney watched Rachel intently. She had been joking about the carpet, but as she watched the blonde she could see that she was seriously considering just taking her on the floor. And, as she felt Rachel's hand slowly pushing up the material of her tank top, her hands moving restlessly against the exposed skin, she realized that she would probably be okay with that.

"Bedroom," Rachel said decisively stilling her roaming hands and leaning back putting some distance between their bodies. "Quickly," she added extending her hand to Sydney. "Please," she added quietly in a smaller voice causing Sydney to smile.

---

Sydney idly drew her finger up along the line of Rachel's spine, enjoying the feel of soft skin under her hand and against her side as the sleeping blonde curled herself more tightly against her at the movement.

She felt more relaxed than she had in a very long time but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. It was alright with her though as she was enjoying watching Rachel sleep, seeing the blonde's unconscious reactions to her small touches.

She allowed her eyes to drift away from Rachel and up towards the ceiling. Lying in bed at two in the morning with her sleeping and very nude young partner curled around her body was not how she had expected to end off the day. It was better though.

She felt Rachel stir against her and then a pair of grey-blue eyes were blinking at her sleepily.

"You're awake," Rachel mumbled blinking and then squinting at Sydney, causing the brunette to smile at the utter preciousness. "Do you want me to…" she began looking towards the door after glancing down and noticing that she was wrapped around her bedmate pretty tightly.

"No," Sydney said softly, brushing some tussled hair back off of Rachel's forehead. "Stay," she added smiling a little as she thought back to the last time she had said that to the woman in her arms. "It's okay, really," she said as Rachel's eyes began to droop again. "Go back to sleep."

Truthfully Rachel needed the sleep more than she did. She was honest enough to admit that since the pregnancy her stamina wasn't what it was and their activities over the past few hours in the bedroom had thoroughly exhausted her. But Rachel had been on the go almost nonstop for three days, while she had been behind a desk, and now that the adrenaline that had kept her awake when they got back home after the mission and for the past few hours had worn off, if she didn't get some sleep she would definitely feel the after effects of it in the morning.

In fact Sydney suspected that the adrenaline and restless post-mission energy that had been pumping through Rachel as they lounged on the couch with ice-cream bowls – Francie's unknowing and very effective cure for Sydney's own post-mission highs so long ago - had also had something to do with Rachel impulsively kissing her when she had reached across her to put her bowl on the side table earlier that evening.

Her musing were interrupted however as Rachel shifted against her slightly, lowering her head to rest on Sydney's shoulder once more, her body tense for a moment as she settled back into the position before relaxing again, her breath evening out a minute in sleep.

'Yep,' Sydney thought watching her for a moment, 'exhausted'. She watched Rachel for another few more moments, stroking her hair lightly, and then looked back up at the ceiling, sighing softly. Things were going to get complicated. She knew it. They always did, no matter how hard she tried.

But then, at that moment things were as clear as they could be. She was happy, and Rachel was happy and that's what mattered, that was what she was going to concentrate on. When she had mentioned them helping each other through the transitions in their lives she hadn't exactly envisioned them "keeping each other company" the way they had ended up, but she had meant it, and still did. They could be good for each other, they already were, and she wouldn't worry about what was to come later because she couldn't live like that anymore. She was going to embrace life and happiness where she found and enjoy it for as long as it lasted. She couldn't, wouldn't live any other way.

She felt Rachel shift against her, adjusting her arms trying to hug her more firmly, the pregnancy making it a little difficult for Rachel to fully embrace her. Sydney smiled at the thought, tilting her head to the side to press a kiss against the top of Rachel's head before closing her eyes.

She thought that she might be able to sleep now.

The End

**Comments always welcome and greatly appreciated :D**


End file.
